New Line Home Entertainment Online Bumpers
December 22, 1998 NLHE online bumper pt 1.png NLHE online bumper pt 2.png Bumper: On the NLHV filmbox background from the other bumpers of the era, we see the text: Be the first to know when the next New Line Home Video release will arrive at your video store... With the background still in place, the text soon fades out and more text fades in: Sign up for your free New Line Home Video E-mail at: www.newline.com/video FX/SFX: The text fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This can only be seen on the original VHS release of Blade. February 23, 1999-July 11, 2000; October 7, 2003-July 26, 2005 E5812C1B-EBB9-4359-8A5C-15EA93588D87.jpeg 28E830F3-18B6-4BC4-9DC4-C9D983383B25.jpeg Newlineonline.jpg Bumper: In a similar style to other New Line bumpers of the era, we see the text: Sign Up Now! For more information about these and other upcoming New Line Home Video releases, visit: www.newline.com/video Variants: *2000 tapes have the text in a different font and spaced tighter. *A variant exists on DVDs from 2003-05, where the text reads: TO FIND OUT MORE INFORMATION ON THESE AND OTHER RELEASES AVAILABLE FROM NEW LINE, VISIT www.newline.com FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Quite rare. *Seen on New Line VHS releases from the turn of the millennium such as American History X, Living Out Loud, and The Bachelor. *The VHS variant first appeared (in its 1999 variant) on Pecker and was last used (in its 2000 variant) on Boiler Room. (New Line's very next VHS release, Magnolia, uses no online bumper.) *The DVD variant appears before the bonus trailers (which can be accessed by selecting "MORE FROM NEW LINE" on the special features menu) on 2003-05 DVDs such as Lawnmower Man 2: Jobe's War, How to Deal (widescreen side only), The Stupids, the re-release of The Mask, and The Upside of Anger. September 26, 2000-March 14, 2006 Bumper: We see the NLHE filmbox zoom out slowly as a desktop window fades in over it and the URL "www.newline.com/ebuzz" wipes in on the screen, glimmering before going plain white. The window and the URL zoom in slowly as a mouse appears onscreen and "clicks" around the window, which makes the words "new videos & DVD's", "STAR BUZZ", "exciting games & trivia", "COOL DESKTOPS", "MOVIE POSTERS", "BEHIND THE SCENES", "SPECIAL CONTESTS & PROMOTIONS", "GREAT GIVEAWAYS", and "all the INFO!" appear in varying fonts, effects, and hues and disappear in varying ways. After this, the mouse disappears off the right of the screen and the window fades out, revealing only the filmbox, which the URL wipes in over again, glimmering and going plain white as before. The URL zooms in slightly once more as the bumper fades out. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A male announcer says, "Where can you get the latest, hottest, and coolest word on what's new? Get online at New Line's Ebuzz, and sign up for your exclusive Ebuzz now, your direct line to New Line!" Other than this, a song with bongos and cymbals plays as we hear "typing" sounds when the URL wipes in as well as "mouse click" sounds when the mouse "clicks" around the window, and as we hear "typing" sounds again. Availability: Uncommon, bordering on rare. It's seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment releases including Final Destination (the first release to use it), Love and Basketball, The Little Vampire, Blade II, The Butterfly Effect, and New Line's final tape, A History of Violence. Editor's Note: Why is the "S" in "DVD's" in superscript? Category:Online Bumpers Category:New Line IDs